yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Misty Lola
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = Nữ | relatives = Tobi Lola (em trai; đã chết) | occupation = Người mẫu thời trang | previous_organization = Dark Signers | anime_deck = Reptilianne | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Misty Lola, hay là Misty Tredwell trong bản Tiếng Anh, là một nhân vật trong Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Cô ấy là một người mẫu thời trang, người có thể đọc tâm qua nét mặt của người khác. Cô ấy từng là thành viên của Dark Signers với dấu bớt bóng tối hình Thằn lằn, nhưng đã được hồi sinh sau thất bại của Godwin. Giống kẻ thù trước đây của cô ấy, Aki, trong bản Tiếng Anh, phần cổ áo của cô ấy đã bị chỉnh sửa để làm cô ấy ít gợi cảm hơn và cũng làm cho trang phục của cô ít hở hang hơn. Tạo hình Ngoại hình Misty appears to be a tall woman of elegance. She has light-blue eyes as a mortal and as a Dark Signer. She has a gem tied to her forehead and has long black hair with her bangs parted. Her outfit consists of two necklaces, an elegant dress of green, white and yellow and strap-on high heels. On formal occasions, she wears an elegant red dress made by one of her designers. As a Dark Signer, she wears an outfit which consists of a black robe of the Dark Signers accented with green stripes, to match her corresponding Earthbound Immortal, strap-on high heels, and a black and white dress. On her face are marks that resemble inverted wings. Tính cách Before the disappearance of her younger brother, Misty had a kind and caring personality and showed she really loved her brother Toby. Upon her revival as a Dark Signer, Misty still has overall kindness, but shows an immense amount of hatred toward Akiza for believing to have killed her brother. After learning the truth from Sayer, these feelings toward Akiza disappeared, though the possession from her Earthbound Immortal made her more psychotic in nature, not caring about avenging her little brother, but rather the destruction of her Signer counterpart. Năng lực Misty is shown to be gifted with the ability of physiognomy, which she can predict one's future simply by reading their face, as shown when she did so with Carly and it came true. She is also able to show events of the past through her Sad story cards. When Misty was taken over by her Earthbound Immortal and activated a Trap to send the effect damage back at Akiza, she appeared in the attack, pleading Akiza to protect the world as a Signer. Tiểu sử Trước khi bắt đầu On her birthday, Misty received a red-and-gold circular locket from her brother Toby with a picture of both of them inside. Having learned of Akiza Izinski's had psychic powers like him, Toby told Misty how he would like to visit the Arcadia Movement. She is then uncertain as he talks to her about wanting to benefit others with his powers (In the dub, Having heard bad things about that organization, Misty initially disapproves, which causes an argument). Unfortunately, Toby was killed during one of Sayer's tests. His body was later found at the Daimon Area, causing Misty to believe he had been killed by the Black Rose (In the English version, Toby was sent to an unknown facility when he failed to meet Sayer's standards. Also Misty believed that Akiza was the reason why her brother went missing and disappeared). Upon seeing her brother's body, Misty became so shocked from that incident she lost focus while driving her car and drove it into the ocean. (The English version cut out the latter scene. Here, her car seems to have crashed most likely while it was still on the ground due to her shock) She was taken to the hospital, where she lingered in a catatonic state. As she was about to die (The English version does not say this, instead it is stated that she was unconscious in addition to being in a catatonic state) the Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua appeared to her to save her from death (The English version states Ccarayuhua offered to help her get revenge on the person that caused her brother's disappearance). This was the beginning of her transformation into a Dark Signer. At the time, Misty did not understand what happened, but the creature that saved her instructed her to kill the servant of the Crimson Dragon, Black Rose Dragon. Misty sought revenge against the Arcadia Movement for Toby's death. Although a police investigation was carried out on the Arcadia Movement, it consisted of a mere police interview. Misty believes little was done because the Arcadia Movement has information Sector Security wants to be kept private. Dark Signers Misty was present at the Atlas Rising premiere, were she is seen walking through the celebrity red carpet. Misty spots and takes interest in Carly Carmine's face. She even talks to her when she is rushing down to the hospital to question Jack Atlas. Her mysterious words only serve to creep Carly out, as she predicts the shadow of death upon her in the near future, but when it happens, they will have a deeper understanding of each other. Carly arrives at the hotel where Misty is residing. Misty encounters her and invites her in. Carly found out about Misty while researching the Arcadia Movement that her younger brother had been killed by the same organization(in the English version Toby had disappeared). Misty confirms this and vows that she will definitely make the Black Rose, Akiza Izinski, pay for what she did to her younger brother, similar to how Alister did the same thing to Seto Kaiba. Misty's prediction of Carly's death comes true, but Carly is spared, as she transforms into a Dark Signer. The ground then shakes violently as the transformation takes effect, alerting Misty, who then proceeds to the Arcadia Movement building to face Akiza. While Akiza is searching for Sayer, she is confronted by Misty. Misty is honored that Akiza knew who she was and tells her that she too is familiar with her, the Black Rose. Although Misty tells her that she's seeking revenge, Akiza doesn't know what she means. Misty believes her to be in denial. After Akiza asks "who are you?", Misty identifies herself as a Dark Signer and says they are destined to fight. Misty transforms into her Dark Signer regalia and begins the Shadow Duel, causing the Lizard geoglyph to form around the building. Akiza Summons "Black Rose Dragon", proving to Misty that she is a Signer. Shortly after saying she is avenging her brother, who was killed by Akiza, she Summons "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua", sacrificing hundreds of residents inside the geoglyph to do so. The Duel is canceled as the building begins to fall apart and Sayer is thrown down the center of the building, due to Carly and Sayer's Shadow Duel. Misty finds Carly crying as she prepares to leave the building. Misty tells her that she has been chosen by the Earthbound Immortal, saying that her death and subsequent revival as a Dark Signer was already destined to occur, which proceeds to upset Carly even more to which she says that all of this is hard to take in all at once. Devack then arrives in a helicopter to pick up the two Dark Signers. After Roman's Shadow Duel against Yusei concludes, Misty arrives along with the rest of her comrades, as the final battle between them and the Signers is about to unfold. Misty waited for Akiza at the Original Enerdy Reactor's Lizard control unit, in an abandoned theme park. She is the last of the Dark Signers standing, when Akiza arrives. She guides Akiza into a hall of mirrors, where their Duel takes place. During the Duel, Misty's geoglyph does not appear, and Akiza's birthmark doesn't react. Misty faces Akiza through the mirrors in the hall. Throughout the Duel, she explains what she believes to be the story of Toby's death, and subsequently her death as a resurrection, using her "Sad Story" cards to symbolize the events. Akiza becomes tormented with the guilt and loses the will to continue the Duel. However, Sayer appears and saves Akiza from landing into a shard of shattered glass. He manipulates Akiza's mind and reawakens her Black Rose persona. Misty continues to inflict more damage to Akiza, who doesn't even flinch. The Black Rose Summons "Black Rose Dragon", shattering every mirror in the vicinity. With the mirrors gone, Misty confronts her opponent face-to-face. Misty continues the duel against the Black Rose and Summons "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". Yusei arrives and manages to trick Sayer into confessing that he was responsible for Toby's death. After Sayer tells her that Toby was weak and useless, Misty's heart is filled with anger, fueling Ccarayhua to approach Sayer, grab him with its tongue and devours him (in the English version Sayer is absorbed by Ccarayhua after snatching him with its tongue). With Sayer dead for good, Misty states that she has finally avenged her little brother (this also marks the only time a Dark Signer has succeeded in their goal). Misty apologizes to Akiza and tries to surrender the duel. However Ccarayhua disallows it and takes control of her. Possessed, Misty proceeds to duel Akiza, who defends herself. Misty's spirit encourages Akiza to end the Duel and to protect the world as a Signer. Akiza proceeds to win the Duel, causing Misty to vanish. As she disappears, Misty leaves her locket, containing a picture of herself and Toby, and her final words are "Now, Akiza... protect this world, as a Signer! Please... remember us" (in the English version, Misty tells Akiza to tell Toby that his Elder sister loves him if she ever finds him). Misty is the sixth Dark Signer to be defeated. When Goodwin was defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Netherworld was destroyed, Misty was restored to life, along with the other Dark Signers except for Roman and Goodwin himself as they were the only Dark Signers who had willingly transformed into Dark Signers rather than becoming easy prey for the Earthbound Immortals to prey on to entice into wanting to get revenge on the Signers. After returning to life, Misty returned to her career as a fashion model and sent a photo postcard from Paris to Akiza, pleasing Akiza as their bitter rivalry had ended and that they had become great friends in the process. World Racing Grand Prix Misty's success in the fashion world is evident throughout the series as many billboards and posters of her can be seen throughout New Domino City such as in the New Domino City Mall when Yusei Fudo and his friends were chasing Lazar in order to obtain information about Yliaster. Ark Cradle During Yusei Fudo's Duel with Z-one when he is about to perform a Limit Over Accel Synchro in space, she can be seen in the image groups of people cheering Yusei on. Các lần xuất hiện không-chính thức Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer Misty can be found on the Seventh floor of Bifrost if you have a "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" card. Beating her will unlock her Deck Recipe at the shop. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 Câu chuyện của Misty (Thường) At the start of the story, Misty arrives at the Player's house and asks him to be her new manager to which he agrees. In the first event of the story, The Player and Misty attend the screening of "Atlas Rising" at the Party Hall. They notice Carly being kicked out by Tetsu Trudge but Misty intervines and tells them their respective futures. She offers to duel them and partners with the Player. In the second event, the Player and Misty go shopping. Leo and Luna soon encounter them with Luna being giddy around Misty. She offers a Tag Duel against the twins with the Player as her partner. In the third event, The Player and Misty head to the Stadium to shoot a duelling demo video with Jack Atlas. However the director tells her the girl who was supposed to be Misty's partner came down with a fever and can't make it so Misty suggests she partners with the Player and Jack partners with Taku. In the final event, Misty asks the Player to accompany her. At the Highway underpass, Misty reminds her of thier first duel at the screening of Atlas Rising. So to see for herself, she challenges the Player to a Duel. In the end, Misty explains to the Player that he is similar to her brother and how they used to be so close. After she tells him the whole story, she asks the Player to always be by her side, so she can feel like her brother is not gone. Upon completing the story, the Player will recieve three copies of Evil Dragon Ananta and the photo "Misty Tredwell - Support". Câu chuyện của Misty (Dark Signer) To unlock Dark Signer Misty's story, bring Misty to see Lenny at the Shoreline and select "Look at partner in a new light". DS Misty only appears at night. (You must clear Akiza Izinski's story in order to unlock this story.) In the first event, the Player and Dark Signer Misty sneak into Sector Security. After getting the information they need, they are caught by Trudge and Georg and they challenge them to a Tag Duel. In the second event, the Player and Dark Signer Misty ask Mina about Rex Goodwin. When she refuses to answer, Jack steps in and challenges them to a Tag Duel with Mina as his partner. In the third event, Dark Signer Misty confronts the Player about her vengence. Suddenly they are encountered by Dark Signer Kalin Kessler and his offering Kaia and are being forced to Tag Duel against them. In the final event, DS Misty informs the player that the time for her revenge has come. They head off to the Arcadia Movement to confront Akiza. After finding her, DS Misty tells her she is now a Dark Signer destined to fight her. Suddenly Leo steps in demanding to know where Luna is so DS Misty challenges them both to a Tag Duel. In the end Akiza and Leo both die and DS Misty is happy that she has fulfilled her revenge however it comes at a price. With nothing to live for, she becomes pure evil and vows to eliminate the other Signers with the Player at her side. Upon completing the story, the Player will receive three copies of Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua and her Dark Signer photo "Misty Tredwell - Help". Các lần xuất hiện khác (Thường) In the first event of Tetsu Trudge's story, Misty and Maki duel against the Player and Trudge. In the third event of normal Mina Simington's story, Misty and Olivia duel against Mina and the Player. In the second event of any secondary character's story, Misty duels against the Player and his partner in the quarterfinals alongside Leo. Các lần xuất hiện khác (Dark Signer) In the third event of Jack Atlas' story, Dark Signer Misty and Dark Signer Carly duel against the Player and Jack. In the first event of Akiza's story, Dark Signer Misty and Dark Signer Carly duel against the Player and Akiza. In the final event of Akiza's story, Dark Signer Misty and Dark Signer Carly have a rematch against the Player and Akiza. In the second event of Shadow Drone Trudge's story, in an odd twist of fate, DS Misty and Akiza duel against the Player and SD Trudge. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia .]] During the war between the Signers and the Dark Signers, Misty appears before Akiza during the Signer's visit to Satellite to inform her that unless she is defeated by sunset, the King of the Netherworld will surface. After the player defeats Carly Carmine, they allow Jack to continue the duel and carry onto the next area to see Sayer watching Misty's duel with Akiza. After they defeat Sayer, they reveal so Mina Simington that Sayer was the cause of Misty's brothers death. Overhearing this, Misty commands her Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua to consume Sayer. After which, she becomes possessed by her Earthbound Immortal. The player must then defeat her. After the duel, she disappears, upsetting Akiza. After the main storyline, the player can duel Misty by returning to the area of Satellite in which the war was waged against them. If the player manages to defeat Misty and the other Dark Signers in this challenge, they unlock the ''Raging Battle Booster Pack. Bộ bài As a Dark Signer, Misty uses a "Reptilianne" Deck focused around draining the ATK of her opponents to 0. She also uses an array of Continuous Spell Cards, namely the "Sad Story" series to support the powerful "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings and lock down her opponent. Her Deck is spearheaded by her powerful "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". Duels Ghi chú Tham khảo Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters